


Talking to the Moon

by Drapetomania



Series: Sterek poems [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drapetomania/pseuds/Drapetomania
Summary: a poem i wrote for one of my dearest friends a while back <3





	Talking to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GameCake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameCake/gifts).



Every night carries the same sorrowful tune  
When the wolf howls up at the sky and the moon  
What he is singing, the boy wishes he knew  
As it drifts through the window into his room

Wants to soothe the pain causing wolf’s daily rage  
Surely as an upcoming powerful mage  
With sun, earth and moon he can somehow engage  
So he reads through spell books, recites every page

The next night he finds on his arm silver strings  
Which start shining just as the moon comes drifting  
And the wise moon proves to know plenty of things  
But first of all the boy asks why sourwolf sings

“He sings of the past and pain,” explains the moon  
“Cries for all that he lost and wishes he knew  
How to deal with everything around him that’s new  
Mostly though, he turns to me and sings of you”

“Of hands warm to the touch and your deep brown eyes  
Of a wit sharp enough to dissipate lies,  
He sees in you a home amidst of demise”  
As the boy listens close his heart and hopes rise

Without hesitation he gives the night chase  
To find wolf before the howl dies is the race  
Before he disappears again without trace  
When the boy arrives he offers an embrace

Says “stop the self pity, turn away from the blue  
From now on, day or night, let me be your moon  
I promise that I’ll never let go of you”  
His heart beats steady, saying “I love you too.”


End file.
